


Stress Relief

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Mando is Rough, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Mando comes back from a hunt frustrated and in need of an outlet for pent up rage. He finds the reader wearing far less than he was used to and snaps.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 303





	Stress Relief

Y/N panicked when the cloth bag went over her head. She struck out blindly behind her, before her hands were wrenched forward with a strong grip. The cool metal of handcuffs clinked around her wrist, making her flail more as her other arm was grasped.

Someone had tracked where the Mandalorian had landed. There were plenty of people who wanted to take out an infamous Bounty Hunter, just for the recognition. Her fear was that she was now a pawn in a deadly game.

“Let go! Fuck, get your hands off-”

“Stop.”

One word, filtered through a modulator made her stop moving. The voice she knew and trusted. Her other hand was locked in front of her in the manacles.

He dragged her, slight panic filling her at the way he was manhandling her. He had never touched her like that before, always careful even when brushing by her in the narrow passages of the Razor Crest.

She was thrown down on something, her hands pulled above her head as she tried to figure out if she was against the table that sat by the open door of the ship. The snick of the magnetization kept her locked in place, her toes barely brushing the floor as she was stretched out and vulnerable.

~~~~~

She had stayed back on the ship. Her job was making sure they were restocked with supplies and settling the fueling bill while he had gone to locate his quarry. The Mandalorian always preferred to hunt his prey alone, unwilling to let her join him on most bounties.

The humidity of the jungle climate of the world they were on dictated her manner of dress as she went into the town and bought supplies. The loose skirt wrapped around her waist much cooler than the normal rough canvas pants she normally wore in the cold confines in space. She hadn’t bothered with more than a thin shirt, wanting no undergarments to confine her beside the underwear she wore.

She had noticed a few beings giving her an appraising look in the marketplace, but the blaster at her hip had dissuaded most from approaching her. She should have noticed that the slight see through top she wore had given her a better deal with the male merchants who were gifted with the sight of her nipples pressing through the thin material.

Y/N had gone back to the Razor Crest, happy with the negotiated prices for the goods she had obtained. She had spent the day receiving the deliveries and organizing the crates and putting away the food, unaware that the Mandalorian was walking up behind her, his angry strides carrying him swiftly towards his target.

~~~~~

He couldn’t help it. He had seen her walk back inside the ship, out of the hot sun as he was dragging the dead man behind him. It had been a tougher than normal bounty. The bastard had plenty of hired guns, their intent to kill the one hunting their boss. They had tried to accomplish that by jumping Mando and attempting to remove his helmet.

The resulting fight had been nasty, dirty and leaving Mando with pent up rage. Rage that seemed to focus on Y/N when his eyes locked onto her though the visor of his helmet. Rage that swiftly turned to lust.

He hated the amount of skin she was showing. The way that her body showed through the thin silhouette of clothes as the sun shined down on her. The close range aspect of his vision allowed him to see the outline of her beautifully perky nipples through the thing she was calling a shirt.

He had fucking wanted her for so damn long. His helmet good for hiding his blatant staring as she went about the tasks she had taken for herself on the ship since joining him.

Dreamed about touching her, having her preen under his hands as he did all the things he thought about in the dark of the night. Kept himself from going below deck to watch her sleep, imagining crawling onto the narrow cot beside her and pressing his body against hers.

He felt his restraint snap as her hips swayed as she climbed up the ramp to disappear inside the dark interior of the ship. He felt a surge of energy in his tired body as he pushed on, pulling his prize into the ship and into the carbonite chamber silently, not even starting the mechanism before stalking towards the one he needed to claim next.

Mando grabbed the bag she had just let drop on the table, the dark material perfect for blocking her sight. He didn’t even think about calling out her name, letting her know that he was back.

He covered her face and grabbed her wrist, his heart racing as she struggled against him. The cuffs were in his other hand in seconds and around one slim wrist. She pushed even harder as he grabbed her other wrist.

“Let go! Fuck, get your hands off-“

“Stop.” He didn’t say more than that. His satisfaction at her stopping the struggle against him making him eager to lock her in place.

The other link went around her wrist and he pulled her towards his destination. Her short frame not letting her feet stay flat on the ground as he pushed her over the table and magnetized them, locking the metal cuffs against the hull of the ship.

She looked wonderfully vulnerable, her upper body pulled across the table where they had spent hours sitting, Y/N tinkering on whatever had peaked her curiosity. Her calves were tight, the muscles strained as she stood on her tip toes, her ass pushed up enticingly on the edge.

The thin skirt she wore was like paper under his gloves, he stood back and waited to see what she would do as he silently pull the leather off his fingers. Her hips shifted, wiggling back and making him breathe deeply through the filter of his helmet before he slowly took it off.

~~~~~

She didn’t know why Mando had cuffed her. She wiggled as she tried to find better purchase so she be a bit more comfortable. At the moment she was helpless, blind and bound to the hull of the ship, her ass bent over a table.

Y/N felt the thin skirt being torn from her body. It wasn’t hard to do, just a long piece of fabric wrapped around her waist. Had it been anyone but Mando, she would have been screaming and kicking for all she was worth. But all she could do was lay there, breathless to see what he was about.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning, she felt hot fingers curl under her underwear. A firm yank and she heard the fabric rip as it fell from her body onto the steel floor. Her stomach twisted in anticipation, wondering what he was doing. Was he staring at her bare ass? Was he about to spank her for some imaginary wrong?

She could see him as the type to get off on striking a lover’s ass with his bare hand. There had been plenty of times she had imagined being laid across the pilot’s chair, bare and punished by Mando while he was telling her how bad she was through the modulated filter of his helmet.

She’s brought back to the moment by the sounds of moving fabric behind her. The rustling of the outer canvas pants he wore under his armor. She wonders what exactly he’s doing back there when she hears him spit. She holds her breath and tries to calm her racing heart when she heard him fisting his cock and stroking it. The sound went straight to her pussy, her core clenching with every slap she heard as he took himself in hand. If he was going to jack off to her bent over and bare, she could only pray that he took care of her after.

His warmth crowded her the moment before she felt a hot, wet length pressed against the seam of her ass. It was like molten lava on her skin, scorching her and making her burn.

She jolted when she felt a thick finger run up the folds of her sex, pressing into her to run along side of her clit. The wetness and feeling of him touching her make her whimper, the sound low and desperate to her ears.

“I can fuck you hard and fast…..or I can make you beg.” His voice was not distorted by the helmet, smooth and sultry with undisguised lust.

If she could have, her legs would have given out. She couldn’t speak for a long moment, gaping under the bag. When she finally did, it was simple.

“How you want it.”

~~~~~

His cock jumped at her words. The control he was given, absolute control over her body, it was better than any hunt he had ever been on.

He pulled back to let his cock dragging along her ass cheeks before falling between them, getting into position. Rearing back, he slams his cock into her tight passage, filling her completely with a single snap of his hips.

Y/N arches up, her back bowing as he fills her. She so wet, making him think she was thinking about something filthy earlier. No way she’s got this wet this fast, she’s practically dripping, his cock sliding in with an ease that told him she wanted this.

He doesn’t pause, bends down and bites into her smooth flesh on her shoulder as he starts jackhammering his cock into her pliant body.

He doesn’t give a shit that the ramp is down, that anyone walking by the ship could peer inside and see him fucking her. Hell he wanted them to look, especially any fuck that had stared at her in the bazaar today.

They wouldn’t see his face, it was buried in her neck, his mouth sucking a large bruise on her flesh. If she insisted on wearing such little clothing, then everyone in the parsec would see his marks, his claim on her. Everyone would know that the Mandalorian has made her his.

No one would dare touch her. Not knowing she belong to him. They wouldn’t fucking dare or they would face his wrath.

His teeth drag along her shoulder, indentions of his teeth left all over one shoulder before he switched to the next.

It’s raw and animalistic the way he’s pounding into her. His grip is so hard on her hips, he knows he’s going to leave bruises. He’s pushing and pulling her body against him, making their connection even harder with every thrust. He can’t help the growl that releases against her throat. “Mine.” He snarls.

The sounds she’s making are so beautiful. The small mewls coming from her throat as she’s taking his cock is making him hotter, his pulse jumping with every sound. Her body hugging him so tightly, pushing him closer to cumming every time she clench around him.

His feet box hers in, pushing her legs together, making it even tighter as he pummels into her. Her cries getting louder as the change in angle hit differently. He’s changed his mind, this view, those sounds are for him alone. No one else can see her like this, hear her.

“M-man-Mando!”

His hands leave her hips, normally sure fingers fumble as he works to press the right button on his vambrace. All while steadily pumping into her. His rhythm unrelenting as he fucks into her.

The mechanical whine and hiss of the doors signal that they are alone. Her sounds are his alone to enjoy.

He wants to tell her how pretty she looks, bent over and taking his cock. How beautiful she sounds crying out, begging to cum as he drives her closer to the edge. How he wants to fuck her over and over again until she’s spent, filled with his cum and can think only of him.

He doesn’t. He just grunts and snaps his hips faster. The Beskar covering his thighs pressing heavily against her, sure to leave temporary indentations in her skin when he finally peels himself away from her.

It the best feeling he’s ever had. Like she was made for him. He felt his worries and stress, his anger and fatigue melt away with every thrust into her. His hands ran up and down the sides of her torso, the thick leather dipping under the thin material and pushing it up.

She hissed as the cold metal touched her nipples. Her pussy clenched around him, making his hips stutter for a millisecond before driving deeper. He reach up and gripped her shoulders while planting his feet. Preparing for the final act of this little interlude.

~~~~~

She was going to lose her voice. Her cries becoming raspier as he made her pitch rise with every drive of his thick cock into her.

Y/N left like sobbing, begging to the Maker for him to please let her cum. She felt like she had been edged for hours. Like he had toyed with her, refusing to let her achieve release.

Tears leaked down her face, the pleasure so intense as he finally gave in. She couldn’t breathe. Every thrust drove the air from her lungs as he used her body as a counter weight. The silent screams falling from her open mouth as her body finally had enough and exploded underneath him.

She swore she could see stars. The darkness of the cover suddenly looking like the observation deck in hyperspace. Her hips jerked back as her body convulsed, shaking with the overwhelming bliss. Her pussy flooded with her juices, making the most obscene sounds as he continued to piston into her, the squelching of his cock as he fuck her through it.

His finger gripped her harder, the thrusts coming even deeper as he sought his own relief. With a harsh grunt and a thrust so deep she could feel his cock push against the table, he ground himself into her as he covered her body completely with his own.

She felt it. The pulsing of him against her back wall as spurt after spurt of hot cum jettisoned from the swollen tip of his engorge cock. Filling her up with him. She’d be lying if she said the feeling didn’t trigger another orgasm.

Mando ripped himself from her body, making her cry out from the loss of him. Stumbling back and dropping to his knees in exhaustion, his eyes were drawn to her still fluttering hole. Pulsing from the aftershocks of her orgasm, he tried to catch his breath as he watched his cum start to leak out of her, dribbling down the back of her thighs.

Y/N heard the shuffle, the rustle of his clothes and the zipper being done up. The magnetization of the cuffs was released. If he hadn’t been standing behind her, she would have dropped to the floor when she tried to stand.

He lift her, setting her down on the table he had just fucked her on, making her wince slightly as she felt the hard surface against the swollen lips of her sex. She was going to be feeling him between her thighs for days to come.

The quiet snick if the lock released her from the cuffs, his large hands rubbing her wrists gently, checking for abrasions. When she tried reached up to remove the bag, she felt his hands tighten. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her stop moving.

The bag was lifted just a bit, the feeling of warm and soft lips pressed against hers for a brief moment before they disappeared. Another moment passes before she felt him remove the bag altogether.

Y/N blinked up at the Mandalorian. He looked the same, the cool Beskar helmet giving nothing away. But everything had changed, it could never be the same after today. He had changed it. Her smile up at him made his body sag a bit. She didn’t hate him for it. Hopefully it would lead to something more between them.


End file.
